


Дом

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: По мотивам  мини «Большой секрет для маленькой такой компании»
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Большой секрет для маленькой такой компании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361875) by [fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020), [Nakahira_withCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats). 




End file.
